bugheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
The 'Sudden Death' Pack (Made-up Content by Win Tune)
''THE SUDDEN DEATH PACK ''' This page is just for me, Win Tune, to list down my ideas, but anyone is free to contribute. The 'Sudden Death' Pack contains two new heroes, two new maps, 10 new enemies, and 2 new turrets. It costs $0.99, making it the cheapest (in a way) pack in Bug Heroes. It is named so because the heroes and enemies can deliver sudden death. Please don't get too offended or care too much if I use your ideas. =D PLEASE REFER TO 'SUGGESTIONS FOR BUG HEROES' FOR DETAILS. '''''Heroes 1.Hornet Sharpshooter A huge and formidable sight, the hornet wields six identical rapid-fire guns that deal heavy damage (with MP7s, it is 0.8 times of spider's, but without critical hits). Just like spider, hornet was once an assasin for the scorpions but decided to switch to the good side. Extremely accurate and fast, this bug is ideal for those who prefer heroes that deal incredible damage but want an alternative to melee weapons. One can upgrade his UZIs to FN P90s and finally to MP7s (apologies to those gun experts who do not agree with the following sentence). His weapons can pierce armour and have very long range and firing rate (about ant's rifle, just slightly faster). Like fly and mosquito, hornet can fly over obstacles such as poison or snare webs. However, to compensate for his massive damage and advantages, he has no armour and his weapon upgrades only increase damage and not firing rate (again, apologies to gun experts). He also cannot damage enemies that are too near. His level up skills are Health (600, adds 50 and heals 100), Marksman (increases chance to deal 2x damage to enemies for 5 seconds), Bug Buzz (increases chance to knock back and lightly stun, but not damage, melee enemies) and Guts (increases chance to increase damage by 10% per kill when health is under 30%). Some of his skills should include Primal Fury (heals 30 hp per kill for 50 seconds, 100 second cooldown) and Massacre (uses six identical swords that deal heavy amour piercing damage and savagely slash 6 times at a single target, then do a cross-slash that knocks back and stuns all enemies in front of hornet.100 second cooldown. Note: swords are only for the skill and are not for equipping). It is the largest hero in the game. ''Maps 1.'Beehive''' The scorpions have decided to teach the bees a lesson for failing to produce enough honey for the army! Ant, Beetle and Spider set off to help the bees, hoping to form an alliance, but at the cost of defending the hive for the bees! Alas, disaster strikes... The heroes were separated in the journey and only one of them found the hive! (choose your hero). Honeybee (remove if unagreeable) and Hornet both debut on this map. The the hero meets Honeybee as soon as he/she arrives, and the player will be able to use both characters! At round 10, the deadly Hornet arrives, as instructed by his clan master, to finish the heroes off. Defeat him to get to the next round, in which Hornet joins the bug heroes and can be used as a hero! (he is just like spider, guilting of killing innocent bugs). You have to defeat Hornet in this adventure to use him on other maps. However, the enemies will be tough- it will involve loads of enemies old and new, and hornets, too! Hornet's clan has figured out about his betrayal and are after him! This is probably one of the most challenging and difficult adventures yet. (3 Bumblebees will spawn every 20 seconds to help the player as allies) ''Enemies 1.'Leaf Cutter Ant (with Leaf Cutter Ant base)' Alone, they are not much of a threat, although it is impossible to damage more than one of them at once. They do not attack your hero, but are extremely fast (faster than flea warrior) and have 30 health. A whole group of them will spawn along with their base (a large teepee made of leaves) and proceed to collect food that are lying around. If there are no food, they will attack your food stash. Each of them steals 10 food. For what, you might wonder? Well, they need food for the work they are completing! Leaf cutter ants are extremely good engineers, and might even be better than the red ants. If their base is left alone for 3 rounds, they will create a war machine! (BOSS). '''Leaf Cutter Ant Base': The site at which leaf cutter ants build their near-indestructible war machine. They cannot be destroyed as it is repaired repeatedly, but giving it a few good whacks or shots can greatly decrease the time taken for their war machine to be complete. Once a base appears, it doesn't leave the map until 15 rounds are up, and neither do the ants stop spawning. However, only one base can appear at any one time: it is only at round 50+ do you get to deal with two bases at once. They appear at the corner furthest from your food stash. 2.War Machine (BOSS) Created by Leaf Cutter Ants, these gigantic robots will utterly deplete your food stash in a single strike if not defeated! Don't worry, they are very slow machines (one step-more like a shuffle-per 10 seconds) and will attack you only if provoked. However, if they do fight back, your hero will be sent flying almost halfway across the map, suffering heavy armour piercing damage and stun. They have infinite ranged armour (receives only 1 damage from ranged weapons) and 50 melee armour. Sneak up behind them to deal damage most effectively, as it has to turn around to attack you and is REALLY SLOW. However, they are usually guarded by a group of Leaf Cutter Ants, which you can only take down individually. It has 3500 health'.' 3.Hornet Marksman Very fast and deadly opponents on the scorpions' side, Hornet Snipers are sent to punish potentail traitors and to hunt down and kill Hornet, the hero. However, they will also kill any hero that stands in their way. They are much like the flea sniper team, except they are far more durable (500 health), fast reloading and speedy. Their bullets can pierce armour and do heavy damage.They are unaffected by land obstacles. 4.Hornet Swordsman Trained as assasins since birth, these hornets were once Hornet's (hero) friends. However, ever since he betrayed them, they have been tracking him down, intent on killing him. They are very fast (almost as fast as flea warriors) and durable (400 health), with swords that cut through armour. They are unaffected by land obstacles. 5.Hornet Master ''' The supreme leaders of a clan of hornets, these extremely durable (2500 health) bugs move more slowly than its inferior hornet minions. However, its powerful twin blades (armour piercing) more than make up for it by instantly flashing out at heroes who get too close, dealing very heavy damage and knocking them back. These beasts can spawn three hornets every 20 seconds, so quickly take it out with long ranged weapons or bombs before you are overwhelmed! 7 melee armour. Unaffected by land obstacles. Turrets 1.'''Toxic Grenade Turret Costs $600 to build, and $200 more ($800, $1000, etc) to upgrade. This turret can be rather slow, but powerful. It launches a radom number of toxic grenades (maximum 6) at enemies when they come within range. These grenades spew toxic gas that spread over a wide area (almost 1/5 of the map per grenade)which last 20 seconds per grenade. Enemies who walk into the gas are slowed down, stunned for a few seconds and poisoned (twice as powerful as spider's poison). Enemies cannot spot your heroes in the gas and is useful for sneaking up on enemies. However, it reloads really slowly and the next few grenades will only be ready after 50 seconds. Upgrade to increase period of time stunned, damage of poison, range, and decrease reloading time.